1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an embossing technique and, more particularly, to a technique for embossing a wood grain pattern on a fiberboard surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,211 teaches the use of an embossing means made by electroforming nickel on a silicone elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,535 indicates that wood can be embossed by an engraving roll which has sharpness of features due to the electroplating of the embossing means.